Only Friends?
by S.HEBI.S
Summary: They were friends since childhood. They were always there to help each other. But they were only friends... Or that what they thought. A NaruSaku one-shot


Hey people,

This is .S n' I'm kinda new here. I wrote for you a one-shot about Naruto and Sakura, I hope you like it. I'm open for flames and opinions, but honestly this is the first time I write a story so be nice, plz?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

They were three kids. Their parents were always friends. Both Mikoto and Kushina didn't have daughters, so they loved Mebuki's daughter as if she was theirs, and always fought about who will have her as their daughter-in-law. So Mebuki just knew that Sakura is either for Naruto, or Sasuke.

Everyone believed that as well. 'Cuz Sakura was always with her two friends, and they did everything together.  
But Mikoto's hopes were cut when her son suddenly left the country, and his friends. He said he'll never come back, and left them for good.

. S .

Naruto just didn't know how to feel! He was so angry at hos friend that he swore when he sees him again he will break every bone in his body. On the other side, he was sad that his other friend, the one he loved his whole life, didn't stop crying for three days. She just locked herself in her room. She didn't eat, sleep or talk with anyone, and for that he felt himself dying with every tear she cried for their friend Sasuke.

But a part of Naruto was actually hopeful, that with Sasuke's absence he may have a chance with Sakura.

Kushina believed that as well, but all she saw was Naruto trying to be the friend Sakura needed the most. He was upset of course, but always smiled for her, always tried to make her laugh, always brought her the ice cream she loves, and always held her at night while she cried.

The were becoming closer everyday, and Kushina was thankful for that, till one night her hopes were cut as well as Mikoto's wen she heard Sakura talking to her son. "Please Naruto... I'll give anything... Just bring Sasuke-kun back... I just want him back with me!"

. S .

For that Naruto promised. And tried. He tried to bring him back, but it was making it hard not knowing where Sasuke was, even his own mother didn't know. But he tried.

And years passed, they were already 19, and Naruto remained at Sakura's side, as the friend she wanted him to be. He locked his feelings inside of him, didn't dare to think about them. It was hard, but for his pink-haired friend he would do anything even if it killed him. And his research didn't stop either, he was still trying to find Sasuke, not only he missed his friend, but also because Sakura's happiness was above everything, and he promised himself to do whatever he could to make her happy.

He watched nis cherry blossom grow up. She was beautiful, smart, kind, strong, and his. Maybe as his friend, but it didn't matter as long as she was with him.

He watched her turning alot of guys down, guys alot of girls would die of happiness if they just looked their way. It was killing him, but he talked to her about it, and all she gave him as response was, "I don't need a boyfriend when I have you, Naruto."

He felt his heart stops. She was beautiful, and smiling for him. And she was honest, he could see that in her gorgeous eyes. But of course Naruto knew what she meant. They were only friends, but that was okay. At least she was happy, and that was all he wanted to be happy as well.

. S .

They were 22 now, and they were happy together, as friends, and that was enough to make Naruto's world complete, till the accident happened.

He was going to her house to meet her there as usual. A few days ago they were walking and a silver bracelet caught her eyes. She ran to the store and stared at the bracelet for a long moment. Naruto walked to stand beside her and have a better look at the thing. All he could say was "wow". The bracelet was definitely beautiful. Oh how it would look on his beloved's wrist. However, his thoughts were cut suddenly when she began walking again like they hadn't stopped at all!

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan? Don't you like it?!" He asked a little confused.

"Nah, it's not that good." That confused him more, and he looked at the bracelet again, then he noticed. It was expensive. _So that's why..._

So now he was happy, she'll be surprised when she sees that he bought her the bracelet she loved. She'll blush a little and smile then hug him and say that he's the best and _oh she'll_ _be so happy and beautiful._ That made him giggle like a little girl. However, when he looked up again, he noticed that the center of his thoughts was walking towards him as well.

She smiled when she noticed him and began running to him so she didn't notice the car coming from her right- **_oh no!_**

He was panicked now. He had no control on his body. He was running and running he almost tripped, but it was too late. The car hit her. He heard people screaming and saw the driver escaping through the mess but he didn't care. All he was thinking was _Sakura-chan,_ _Sakura-chan..._

He finally reached her. She was lying on the ground, wearing the white dress he got her on her birthday, but it was almost red now. She looked like an angel, a broken angel. He fell to his knees still staring at her, he didn't even notice the tears running down his face. His mind was blank, he couldn't think anymore, and was suddenly holding her to his chest when he heard her calling his name.

"Why are you crying, Naruto?" He heard her weak voice but he couldn't reply!

"Are you okay, Naruto?" What's wrong with her?! She was dying, yet she was asking if _he_ was okay.

She said his name over and over, and all he could give her as response was silence, and more tears. She raised her hand to wipe his tears away but he stopped her. He took the bracelet from his pocket and put it in her palm.

"I got you the bracelet you saw that day." She was surprised. He saw the reaction he expected from her.

"Thank you." She said holding the bracelet to her heart.

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I'm sorry for not being the friend you wanted me to be. I'm sorry you're in this situation now. I'm sorry for everything." He was sobbing now. The words were coming out on their own and he couldn't stop them.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I love you." Now he couldn't see, he had to wipe the tears away to look at her face, but when he did, she was already unconscious.

. S .

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She could hear her mom crying, along with Kushina and Mikoto. Some time later, she could see clearly and the nurse said that she's okay and just needs some rest.

Sakura spent three days lying in the hospital bed, sometimes eating, sometimes reading from the books Mikoto brought for her, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't help but think about Naruto and what he had said. How he cried for her. Does he really love her? Why? Since when? She needed to know. She needed to talk to him. But he hasn't showed up yet.

"Kushina-san, is Naruto okay? He didn't visit me at all!" She was afraid to ask. What if he doesn't want to see her anymore?

"Well.. I don't know. He left immediately after he learned that you're okay and that there wasn't any threat on your life."

So he was avoiding her, huh? Well, she would do the same thing if she was in his place.

"Do you want me to call him, honey?" Kushina asked concerned.

"No. it's fine. I'll see him when I'm out. I can leave tomorrow morning, right?"

"Sure thing, sweetie."

That was enough for Sakura, so she smiled. She will sleep now and see him in the morning. She was nervous, yes. But she _has_ to talk with him about that. If he loved her why didn't he say anything before? But what about _her_ feelings? Does she love him too?

A lot of questions filled her mind that she couldn't sleep. Thoughts about the old days and how he fought with Sasuke every time he said something rude to her. It was all clear now. Sleep took over but it wasn't enough to get Naruto out of her mind, 'cuz he was in her dreams as well.

. S .

It was time now. Several steps and she'll be out of the hospital. She will breathe fresh air and run again but more importantly, she will see Naruto. The pink-haired girl took deep breath and walked out to see someone standing in front of the door, just several steps away from her.

She could see the sunlight in his hair, the sky in his eyes, and his smile was so captivating it could melt any girl's heart. She was wondering why she didn't see him with any girl aside from her before. Well, she knows the answer now. He was talking but she didn't hear him. She threw her arms around him and felt him tense.

"Sakura-chan..." He was shocked, but she didn't give him the time to talk.

"Don't say anything, Naruto. Now it's my tirn to talk." She pulled away a little to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, when I asked you to bring Sasuke-kun back, I was selfish I didn't consider your feelings. All this time I was so oblivious I never noticed how you feel toward me, but I hate myself for it. I'm sorry you had to live through this pain all these years. And I'm sorry I never paid attention to our relationship before. But now I'm asking forgiveness from you, and hoping you can give me, and our relationship, a chance, not as friends, but more than that."

His face was blank, and for a moment she thought that it was a bad idea, and that he will turn her down. But suddenly he was giving her a hug that nearly crushed her bones, and her was laughing. His laugh was beautiful, she missed it. When he released her she noticed tears in his eyes, and panicked.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't mean to-"

"What're you talking about, silly?" He was giggling now, and that confused her more.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life, to hear you saying these words. Well, not exactly, but... uh, you know what I mean."

He grinned and she couldn't help but laugh at him stuttering like that. Suddenly a pair of lips were on her own and it felt so amazing she lost herself in it. It was the moment she knew that the heaven opened its doors for her. No more tears, no more loneliness, she trusted Naruto to take care of her heart, and she will do the same, too.

. S .

"Well, well ladies. I think I'm hearing something. What is it? The sound of money, of course." Kushina grinned devilishly.

"Fine, fine. Just stop acting like that." Mikoto sighed and handed her the money followed by Mebuki.

Kushina just laughed. She knew she would win from the very beginning. Now, time to make some plans for her little couple.


End file.
